


Что сверху, то и снизу

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [51]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bioluminescence, Cloaca, Dark!Mermay, Darkfic, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Kind of Scary, Mating Rituals, Monsterfucking, Sex In A Cave, Spelunking, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Two Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Вместе с друзьями Рей отправилась исследовать пещеры Северной Каролины, вот только потерялась, а по ее следу шло странное, неизвестное науке существо.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Бен Соло/Рей, Кайло Рен/Рей
Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Above, So Below](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096325) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Написано для DarkLadyReylo (Scotian), Neuvoreylogirl, fear_of_being_bitten.

— Никто из вас, что, не смотрел фильмы, в которых подробно объясняют, почему это _плохая_ идея?

Хор стонов и возгласов «не будь занудой, Роуз» разнесcя над поляной, где Рей экипировалась для дневного спуска. Под вычурной вывеской «спелеотуризм» скрывалось многообещающее приключение, поскольку Северная Каролина изобиловала шикарными пещерами.

Роуз сидела на поросшем мхом камне, скрестив руки на груди, и упрямо отказывалась присоединяться к компании. Хакс с По были уже во всеоружии, и первый не оставлял попыток соблазнить ее пойти вместе со всеми: _ведь будет так весело и ничего не случится_! Точнее, случиться могло всегда, но с новыми резиновыми сапогами и рюкзаками, забитыми едой, водой и всевозможными припасами, шансы на это практически сводились к нулю.

Рей потуже затянула пучки своей любимой прически.

— Разве ты не смотрела «Пункт назначения»? Как ты после него вообще из дома выходишь?

— Все знают, что в пещерах водится всякая злобная нечисть, — не сдалась Роуз и закатила глаза, взмахнув рацией. — Хватит спорить, я буду здесь. Позвоните, если понадобится вызвать копов или ФБР.

Все засмеялись, и Хакс поцеловал Роуз в щеку. Оставшись на своем камне, она смотрела, как компания удаляется, спускаясь по гребню к темнеющему зеву пещеры, о которой Рей столько прочла на реддите.

Перед самым входом Рей остановилась, переводя дыхание. Рация висела на бедре, рядом с мобильником, но совсем скоро то и другое окажется совершенно бесполезным.

Но это будет веселое приключение. Самое главное — всегда держаться вместе.

Пещера начиналась с крутого уклона и под нарастающим углом уходила вниз, полузаваленная огромными, покрытыми мхом валунами. С потолка капала вода, но такие мелочи ничуть не тормозили Хакса с По — приятели резво спускались, болтая и перешучиваясь на ходу. Каменистый пол под ногами выглядел угрожающе скользким, и дневной свет быстро мерк, так что после первых пятидесяти футов Рей поняла, что почти ничего не видит.

— Не дрейфь!

По махал ей снизу, требуя поторопиться. Уф-ф. Любил Дэмерон действовать на нервы.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Рей приступила к спуску. Глаза не обманывали — было чертовски скользко, и даже новые сапоги сползали со мха и воды, неподвижно застывшей в мелких каменных впадинках, — весело будет вспоминать об этом дома. Она столько читала о пещере, и реддит обещал, что это отличный маршрут для новичков, которым не хочется ползать по задрипанным туристами местам.

Голоса По и Хакса начали затихать по мере того, как она потихоньку пробиралась во тьму. Стало прохладней — руки покрылись мурашками. Бр-р. Писали, что в этой пещере нет глубоких пустот, заполненных водой, так что никуда плыть, к счастью, не придется. Иначе от этого у нее разыгрывалась клаустрофобия.

Очутившись на ровной поверхности, Рей огляделась по сторонам, вытирая руки, и прищурилась, посмотрев вверх, на выход из пещеры. Есть чем гордиться — добраться сюда в целости — это уже круто. Теперь надо просто держаться вместе…

— Ребята? — Рей повернула голову и застонала, глядя, как лучик чужого фонарика утонул далеко во мраке. — Хей! Подождите меня! Нам надо держаться вместе!

Фух, они же обсуждали это сотню раз! Пытались предусмотреть все экстренные ситуации, собравшись за ланчем в «Мидасе»! Там был и По, который пришел на обед из своего шикарного офиса, где занимался корпоративным страхованием, куда его устроил Хакс парой месяцев ранее, и сам Хакс — все они сидели вместе, обдумывая возможные неприятности.

Футах в пятидесяти возник упомянутый Хакс, помахал рукой. Он купил им большую часть снаряжения. Роуз настояла.

— Давай сюда! — позвал он.

— Вы даже не подождали! — возмутилась Рей. — Стойте!

По присвистнул, и приятели дружно рассмеялись. Задницы! Пожалуй, Роуз была права, когда решила ждать наверху!

Рей миновала очередную гряду валунов и в последний раз оглянулась на далекий вход в пещеру. Тусклый свет просачивался вниз, играя и поблескивая на влажных камнях, придавая им какой-то волшебно-сказочный вид. Смотрелось очень красиво. Может, в глубине пещеры они взаправду найдут что-то чудесное… Может быть.

Но по мере того, как Рей продвигалась дальше, По с Хаксом, казалось, только прибавляли шаг. Когда она очутилась перед очередным крутым спуском вниз, ведущим в непроглядную мглу, с треском ожила рация. Фонарик По грустно сверкнул далекой звездочкой.

Мрак сгустился настолько, что Рей пришлось спешно включать собственный фонарик. Принявшись аккуратно съезжать по мокрым камням, она сняла рацию.

— Рей?

Рей зажала кнопку сбоку.

— Да, это я.

— Я все время тебя слышу. У тебя все окей?

— Эти двое ускакали куда-то вперед! — фыркнула Рей.

— Они говорят, что зашли не очень далеко.

Рей прищурилась, поднимая фонарик, чтобы посветить вглубь пещеры.

— Я их не вижу.

— Хм. Значит, они все-таки ушли подальше.

Рей не могла с этим не согласиться и пристегнула рацию обратно к бедру. Вытащив из рюкзака перчатки, она продолжила спуск. Должно быть, игра света. Парней определенно нет поблизости.

Лучик фонарика потянулся по скалистой стене, блеснув на тонкой струйке воды, стекающей с потолка. Рация затрещала, но слова Роуз из-за помех не поддавались расшифровке. Температура упала еще сильнее — теперь пальцы, даже сквозь перчатки, покалывало холодком, и Рей по-прежнему никого не видела. Куда они могли подеваться?

— Хакс? — позвала Рей. И помедлила. — По? Где вы, парни?..

Она сделала еще пару неуверенных шагов, когда внезапно пол ушел из-под ног.

Рей успела лишь коротко вскрикнуть, перед тем как ухнуть вниз. Падение вышло слишком неожиданным — она не могла ни за что уцепиться и спустя считанные мгновения провалилась в глубокую воду.

Леденящий холод впился в тело — холодно, тут было так холодно! Рей барахталась, выдыхая облако драгоценных пузырьков воздуха в этой непроглядной толще. В ужасе Рей вцепилась в склизкие камни, попавшие под руку, и, работая ногами, попыталась выбраться на поверхность. Холодно, как же холодно!..

Она шумно вдохнула, вырвавшись из ледяной хватки, и отчаянно устремилась наверх. Здесь висела кромешная тьма — тьма, страшная и холодная. Намокший рюкзак чуть не утащил Рей обратно. Стуча зубами, она схватилась за камень повыше, рывком выбираясь из воды.

Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, Рей закашлялась, отплевываясь от воды, — но она была жива! Каким-то чудом… Кое-как сбросив отяжелевший рюкзак, она перекатилась на спину, судорожно вздрагивая и борясь с желанием свернуться неподвижным клубочком. Было темно — хоть глаз выколи. Ничего не видно — руки исцарапались, пока она хваталась за камни. В рюкзаке была аптечка, но…

В глубине пещеры померещился проблеск света.

Рей прищурилась — тьму прорезало голубоватое свечение вдалеке. Сглотнув, она заставила себя встать на четвереньки, со стоном вытерла глаза и пригляделась снова — да, оно было там, слабое, но устойчивое.

— Эй?.. — позвала Рей. — По? Хакс?

Ответа не последовало. Свечение замерцало и начало меркнуть — Рей вскочила на ноги, боясь его потерять. Рюкзак пришлось бросить — все равно он промок и стал слишком тяжелым. За ним можно вернуться.

Она карабкалась по скользким камням, обрамлявшим неглубокую расщелину, где тек ручеек. Температура ощутимо упала — пальцы побелели, когда она принялась отчаянно трясти фонарик, пока тот не ожил. На пути к голубоватому свечению Рей попробовала включить рацию, но из нее не донеслось ни звука.

Кажется, дела плохи. Рей покружилась на месте — фонарик высвечивал огромные сталактиты со сталагмитами, испещренные сверкающими кристаллами. Насколько глубоко ее занесло? Неужели… она умрет здесь, в темноте?

— Ребята?.. — прохрипела Рей, сжимая фонарик дрожащей рукой. — Ребята, вы меня слышите?..

Тихий воздух был неподвижным. Его пронизывал стылый холод.

Слезы подступили к глазам, но Рей заставила себя двигаться дальше, к свечению, не зная, что еще сделать. Может, стоит подождать помощи у рюкзака? Покричать? Но если сидеть на месте, можно замерзнуть…

Фонарик моргнул. Охваченная паникой, Рея яростно затрясла его — если он выключится, она пропала! Свет поморгал с переменным успехом и сделал именно то, чего она боялась — погас, погрузив ее в кромешную тьму.

— Нет, нет… — Рей замотала головой, остервенело стуча по крышке фонарика. — Давай, ну же…

Разворачиваясь, она врезалась во что-то и, резко обернувшись, увидела…

_Свет_.

Свет исходил отовсюду — мерцал в кристаллах, в разноцветных водорослях. Рей протерла глаза, заморгав, чтобы приспособиться, но все это никуда не исчезло, мягко сияя до самого потолка. Должно быть, увидеть их мешал яркий фонарик.

Рей побрела, разглядывая удивительные цвета, бросавшие на нее отблески. Чем дальше она шла, тем выше становилась температура — воздух заметно менялся от разреженного и холодного до влажного и насыщенного. Может, эта дорога вела к выходу? Всегда холоднее там, где глубже, а…

Раздавшийся всплеск заставил Рей остановиться как вкопанную.

Ничто более-менее крупное, способное произвести такой всплеск, просто не могло жить в таком глубоком подземелье. Слыша, как громко колотится сердце, она не смела пошевелиться — только напрягала зрение, силясь хоть что-нибудь разглядеть. Если выход действительно близко… Это могла быть белка или какая-то другая зверюшка, забредшая сюда в поисках еды. Койот.

Сглотнув и выждав еще с минуту, Рей возобновила шаг — и замерла, услышав новый всплеск, на этот раз ближе, чем прежний. Все нормально… Ничего такого здесь не водится.

— Ребята? — Голос прозвучало слабо, выдавая нервозные нотки. Рей крепко зажмурилась, боясь того, что может увидеть. — Парни, это совсем не смешно. Я…

Ее оборвало посвистывание. Оно сменилось на мягкое воркование, как у голубя, многократно отражаясь от стен пещеры, и Рей попятилась. Исцарапанные ладони мазнули по каким-то зеленым водорослям, и она зашипела, хватаясь за запястье. Ай!

Опять что-то плеснуло. Рей вскинула голову и крутанулась, пытаясь вытереть водоросли о промокшую футболку. Под землей не обитало ничего крупного. Должно быть, это животное, которое случайно… случайно…

Ее взгляд зацепился за странную выпуклость на дальней стене, висевшую рядом с красными кристаллами, которые отбрасывали жутковатое свечение. Рей прищурилась, вздрагивая от вновь зазвучавшего воркования, — сердце подступило к горлу, когда нарост _зашевелился_. В мерцании рассеянного свечения на нее моргнули два пронзительно-желтых глаза.

Рей поняла, что у нее нет сил даже закричать. Ошеломленная, она могла только смотреть, как эта штука на стене истаивает, прозрачная и текучая, как вода. Эти глаза снова моргнули и повернулись, будто существо наклонило голову, а прозрачность постепенно обрела форму, принимая обличье человека — мужчины.

По его… коже пронеслись разноцветные полосы — они мерцали, совсем как водоросли на стенах. Он был обнажен, высокий мужчина с короткими черными волосами и длинным бледным лицом, и, пока Рей смотрела, из-за его спины плавно выглянули четыре черных щупальца.

Она не могла ни оторвать глаз, ни вымолвить ни слова. Существо издало дельфинье щелканье и, слегка сгорбившись, начало приближаться к ней.

— Нет! — вскрикнула Рей, отшатнувшись. — Не подходи!

Оно застыло и отползло, разразившись всевозможными пронзительными звуками, выдававшими обиду. Глаза полыхнули желтым — но меньше, чем раньше, теперь став почти человеческими. Но это не был человек.

Рей швырнула ему в голову фонарик. Существо с шипением увернулось, и мерцающие прожилки на его коже сменили цвет на красный.

— Не приближайся ко мне! — заорала Рей. — Я тебя предупреждаю!

Но оно двинулось вперед — медленно, с каким-то любопытством, извиваясь и покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, как осторожный дикий зверь. Рей знала, что если побежит назад, то окажется во тьме, без всякой надежды спастись, но если попытается обогнуть пещерного монстра, то он сможет поймать ее — и съесть.

Рискованно, но тем не менее это оставался ее единственный шанс выжить.

Недолго думая, Рей рванула вдоль стены мимо этой штуки, устремляясь прямо в промозглые, сырые ходы среди водорослей и кристаллов. Существо застрекотало ей вслед, но, насколько можно было понять, не бросилось следом, и вскоре Рей показалось, что она убежала достаточно далеко, чтобы позволить себе минутку отдышаться.

Пульс учащенно стучал, и она, судорожно дыша, оглянулась за плечо. Может, оно тоже испугалось не меньше.

И тут что-то мокрое коснулось ее щеки.

Рей дернулась в сторону, панически отмахиваясь: оно оказалось совсем рядом — тыкало в нее щупальцем. Пощелкивая и сердито воркуя, существо отпрянуло, сжимая потревоженное щупальце, будто ее шлепок ошпарил его. Рей сжала кулаки, глядя на эту тварь со смесью ужаса и ярости.

— Не смей прикасаться ко мне! Пошел прочь!

Звук капающей на камни воды был единственным, что слышалось здесь, не считая воркования пещерного монстра. Присоски второго щупальца, которое баюкало ушибленное, плавно расширились и втянулись обратно, как у кошки, втянувшей когти. Это существо не могло быть человеком — пусть и выглядело, как человек, с головы до пят. Оно умело принимать разные формы… Возможно, подумала Рей, она не первый представитель рода людского, встретивший его на пути.

Ладонь пощипывало, и она рискнула взглянуть на нее. Царапины, по которым она случайно размазала водоросли, теперь мерцали зеленым.

Другое любопытное щупальце подтолкнуло ее локоть. Рей хлопнула по нему, и существо отклонилось, издав воркующую руладу, а затем его вены подсветились розовым, и по бокам его челюсти поднялось что-то... вроде плавников. Рей смотрела, как эти штуки начали колыхаться, и монстр учащенно защелкал, черные щупальца вычурно скрутились. Оно… _заигрывало_ с ней? У некоторых птиц и пауков встречались разноцветные перья и волоски, чтобы привлекать партнеров…

Она засмеялась, потому что это чистое безумие. Может, она свернула шею и попала в чистилище? Это существо не могло быть реальным. У него и пениса не было — просто выпуклость со странной щелью.

— Ты знаешь, как отсюда выбраться? — поинтересовалась Рей и указала наверх. — На поверхность?

Оно не разговаривало привычной речью — только застрекотало, украдкой потянувшись к ее руке щупальцем и зашипело, когда Рей его шлепнула. Боже, у любой пещеры обязан быть выход!

Рей продолжила идти дальше, перестав обращать внимание на жутковатое существо, скрывшееся в тени. Оно не преследовало ее внаглую, но кралось на некотором расстоянии, иногда пощелкивая и воркуя, словно упрашивая ее пойти за ним. Раз или два Рей делала паузу, раздумывая о том, что делать дальше. Может, оно все-таки знало дорогу наружу. Как Горлум.

Остановившись у очередного ручейка, она оглянулась. Существо зависло меж двух валунов, наполовину прозрачное, но быстро набравшее форму и розоватый оттенок под ее взглядом. Оно принялось постукивать пальцами друг о дружку.

— Ты знаешь, как отсюда выбраться? — напрямик спросила Рей.

Существо наклонило голову и устремилось к другой тропе, уходящей вправо. Рей не представляла, где находится, но, возможно, эта тварь могла помочь. Оно бы уже закусывало незваной гостьей, будь у него такие намерения.

— Там выход? — уточнила она.

Ответом ей послужила стрекочущая трель из темноты.

Рей вздохнула, но все же пошла туда, огибая большой синий сталагмит. Ладно. Лучше так, чем бесцельно бродить в потемках.

В задумчивости она шагала за существом, соблюдая безопасную дистанцию. Оставалось надеяться, что у По с Хаксом все в порядке. Должно быть, они как-то разошлись, но, судя по растущей температуре и влажности, теперь ей удалось выйти на верный путь. Во всяком случае, хотелось в это верить.

Существо вело ее по краю огромного округлого бассейна — возможно, сенота, — и Рей не сразу решилась заглянуть за край. Вода выглядела очень глубокой и темной — в этой темноте мерцали водоросли, такие же, какие усеивали всю пещеру с ее сталагмитами. Красиво, на самом деле.

Свист отвлек ее, возвращая на тропу. Существо возвышалось на каменной гряде и взмахивало пальцами, которые волнообразно колыхались, — смотрелось весьма жутко. Рей задумалась над своим решением идти за этой штукой. Но… теперь пути назад не было.

— Ты живешь здесь один? — спросила она, взбираясь по камням. — Ты человек? Если ты потерялся, можешь вернуться со мной к… к…

Существо уже было внизу, указывая на темный провал, ведущий… куда-то. Рей замерла на возвышении и провела ладонью по влажным волосам, наблюдая, как существо показывает туда щупальцами, а затем медленно обнажает зазубренные острые клыки в кошмарной улыбке. Судя по всему, оно хотело, чтобы она вошла туда. Нет… это не мог быть выход наружу.

— Что там? — нервно засмеялась Рей. — Выход?

Оно продолжало улыбаться, вытягивая щупальца. Оглянувшись за плечо на сенот, Рей пожевала губу. Что ж…

Спрыгнув с камня, она с опаской приблизилась к существу. Оно терпеливо дождалось, пока она войдет внутрь первой.

Стены прохода начали сужаться практически сразу, больше не мерцая, поэтому Рей не видела ни черта. Пульс участился и нахлынул приступ клаустрофобии — коридор сжимался, давя склизкими, отсыревшими стенами. Что здесь такое было? Куда вело? Как это существо вообще здесь пролезало?

Мимо сапога Рей пронесся пещерный паук, и она в ужасе шарахнулась вперед. Внезапно проход расширился, выводя ее в просторную пещеру с высоким потолком, тускло освещенную красными кристаллами, в мерцании которых трудно было что-то различить. Рей протерла глаза — и сердце резко сжалось.

К дальней стене были прислонены два знакомых рюкзака. Она уставилась на них, но, опомнившись и спотыкаясь, поспешила к ним. Упав на колени, они принялась обыскивать сумки. Ни раций, ни гарвардской куртки Хакса… GoPro По тоже лежало в кармане. О нет. О нет, нет, нет…

Потрясенно оглядевшись, Рей обнаружила кое-что еще, куда более настораживающее и странное: разбросанное по логову походное снаряжение и футболки, большая часть которых была сброшена кучей в углу, наподобие гнезда, и целые залежи фонарей. Ее глаза округлились, когда она увидела все это, и ее накрыло неумолимое осознание: тварь питается заблудившимися спелеологами, и ей, вероятно, отведена участь следующей закуски.

Позади раздалось тихое стрекотание.

Прикрыв на секунду глаза, Рей медленно повернулась, чтобы с дрожью взглянуть на существо, следившее за ней от входа в логово. Щупальца деликатно скручивались — оно по-прежнему постукивало кончиками пальцев и слегка сутулилось, будто нервничая. Его вены подсвечивались розовым, а плавники у челюсти трепетно взмахивали, придавая ему застенчивый вид.

— Ты… — Рей дотронулась до рюкзака По, чувствуя, как холодеет в груди. — Что ты сделал с ними?

Существо зарычало и продемонстрировало ссадину на боку. Кто-то оказал ему сопротивление, только вот… какая участь постигла этого кого-то?..

— Что ты ешь? — сглотнула Рей. — Л-людей?

Существо моргнуло и подтолкнуло груду рыбьих костей у своих ног, а после смахнуло водоросли со стены и принялось небрежно жевать. Ладно — ладно! Значит, оно их не сожрало. Должно быть, оно просто воровало вещи, как птицы крадут блестяшки.

Существо протиснулось в логово, привлекая ее внимание к стене, — Рей не сразу заметила надпись «К А Й Л О», выскобленную чем-то острым. Наверное, это имя этой твари. _Его_ имя. Оно все-таки походило на мужчину.

Она медленно кивнула, оглядывая его.

— Хорошо, Кайло. Я Рей.

Он оживился. Рей смотрела, как он выцепляет охотничий нож из груды других ножей, и поморщилась от неприятного звука, когда Кайло принялся скрести по стене, прочерчивая буквы ее имени над своим. Видимо, язык он понимал — значит, должен был быть человеком. Как давно он скрывался тут? Как у него получалось… меняться?

Закончив, Кайло небрежно бросил нож обратно в кучу. В другой части пещеры у него стояли пустые бутылки — еще одна часть его сокровищ. Рей покосилась на куртки и порванные походные покрывала, и, стоило ей оторвать от них взгляд, как она обнаружила, что Кайло уже стоит прямо перед ней, вытянув щупальце к ее лбу. Но оно быстро спряталось.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказала Рей. — Ты знаешь, как отсюда выбраться?

Вместо ответа он постучал пальцами. Щупальце забралось в рюкзак Хакса и выудило запасную одежду — ее Кайло перенес в «гнездо». По его телу пробежало мерцание, и такая же одежда, словно из ниоткуда, _появилась_ на нем — а ту, что он сжимал в щупальце, он любовно добавил к куче. Кайло застрекотал, игнорируя вопрос, и по спине Рей прошел холодок. Чем он занимался? И чего хотел?..

Не представляя, что еще сделать, она села на твердый пол и стиснула руки. Отсюда должен быть какой-то выход. Непременно должен.


	2. Chapter 2

В какой-то миг, вопреки чувству самосохранения, Рей провалилась в сон. Из-за темноты сложно было понять, сколько прошло времени здесь, под землей, поэтому она уснула, привалившись к каменной стене, после того как Кайло скрылся в коридоре. Она устала. В пещере было холодно. По с Хаксом запропастились бог знает _куда_ и…

Что-то прикоснулось к волосам. Пошевелило их, как легкий ветерок, но никакого ветерка под землей быть не могло. Рей нахмурилась и медленно открыла глаза.

Она… она лежала на куче разномастной одежды и выпотрошенных рюкзаков, сваленных в углу пещеры. Но Рей прекрасно помнила, что засыпала _не здесь_! Уже поворачивая голову, она вдруг ощутила еще одно кроткое прикосновение — почти невесомое, прохладное — вдоль пробора.

А следом до ее слуха донесся… странный напев. То ли мурлыканье, то ли затяжной стрекот, от которого бежали мурашки.

Рей выпучила глаза — плавно скользнув по предплечью, черное щупальце по-змеиному овило ее запястье, щекоча кожу шевелящимися присосками, которые оставляли после себя мелкие розоватые следы. Гулко стучащее сердце Рей подпрыгнуло к горлу — она затаила дыхание, глядя прямо перед собой. Какого черта тут творилось?

Кайло с готовностью ткнулся ей в волосы, жадно вдохнул и попытался засунуть руку ей под майку. В ответ Рей с пылающим лицом рванулась из его объятий и свалилась на твердый каменный пол.

Она села, вглядываясь в странное существо. Кайло выпрямился, его голова склонилась набок, а розовые челюстные плавники призывно заколыхались, он будто пытался приманить ее обратно. Ее глаза остановились на извивающихся щупальцах, каждое из которых в обхвате не уступало ее предплечью. Нет уж, спасибо.

— Ты что делаешь?! — возмутилась Рей и сдула волосы с лица. Пошатываясь, поднялась на ноги, стряхивая с себя грязь. — Не смей… не смей меня трогать!

Кайло постучал кончиками пальцев друг о друга. Лицевые плавники сложились, и он опустил голову, уставившись на Рей сквозь длинные ресницы, — с видом виноватого щенка, который заигрался и укусил хозяина слишком сильно.

Сглотнув, Рей покачала головой:

— Просто не надо… Просто больше так не делай. Ты можешь помочь мне выбраться отсюда?

Он постукивал пальцами еще несколько секунд, а потом встал. На нем по-прежнему была одежда Хакса: серые походные штаны с кучей карманов и черная кофта с длинными рукавами… точнее, она _появилась_ на нем. Но как?

Рей посмотрела на свою ладонь. Там, где водоросли попали в порезы, она мерцала зеленым. Наверное, в этой пещере были и другие странности — помимо человека со щупальцами.

Кайло подобрался ближе, издавая протяжное стрекотание, — и пальцами постукивать не забывал.

— Так ты поможешь мне? — повторила вопрос Рей. Она подняла голову и резко отступила на шаг, увидев, как он вздумал подкрасться ближе. — Э, нет. Не подходи!

Одно из щупалец украдкой потянулось к ее руке — проворно, но Рей успела отмахнуться, отпрянув назад, и чуть не споткнулась. Сердце тревожно забилось в груди, когда она взглянула в ничего не выражавшие глаза Кайло и услышала, как он трепетно затянул свою мелодию. Понять, чего он хочет, можно было с ошеломляющей очевидностью: и слепой бы догадался, но только здесь, в темноте, где не было никого, кто мог бы помочь, это вызывало неподдельный страх.

Его кожа и глаза светились в полумраке. Стены пещеры словно смыкались над Рей — у нее вырвался панический вздох, а затем его яркие желтые глаза поглотили ее целиком.

***

Рей проснулась в своей постели, рядом не было ни души.

Казалось, стоял самый обычный день, и она села, бдительно изучая комнату. Солнечный свет заливал комод, разбросанную в предпоходной спешке одежду, старый зеленый ковер, как и прежде, лежавший на полу. Дверь гардероба была распахнута настежь.

В ушах звенело. Неужели это было всего лишь кошмаром?

На тумбочке зазвонил телефон — Рей потянулась к нему. Скользнула взглядом по своей ладони — и утратила дар речи.

Ладонь мерцала зеленым, однако теперь этот цвет поднимался по запястью к предплечью. Круглыми от ужаса глазами она таращилась на это, потому что не помнила, как попала домой и что в конце концов случилось с По и Хаксом. Это не могло быть просто сном — она действительно повстречалась с щупоголовым монстром, действительно потеряла друзей в пещере и теперь совершенно не понимала, что, черт возьми, происходит…

— Алло? — дрожащим голосом произнесла она.

— Рей? Как ты себя чувствуешь? С тобой все хорошо?

Роуз. Это звонила Роуз. Рей снова обвела глазами спальню, охваченная внезапным параноидальным страхом, что кто-то за ней наблюдает.

— Ага. Ага, это я, — кивнула она, настороженно вставая с постели. — У По с Хаксом все в порядке? Они вернулись?

— …Ну да, они же вынесли тебя из пещеры. Ты что, не помнишь?

Сердце заколотилось чаще. Рей подошла к комоду за чистой одеждой — на телефоне значилось, что сегодня суббота, выходной, но получалось, что из ее жизни выпал целый день!

— Нет, — прохрипела Рей. — Я не помню.

— Ты же упала в обморок. Они нашли тебя неподалеку от входа, но вчера ночью ты разговаривала уже бодро. Все было хорошо.

— Я не помню. Я правда не помню, как очнулась.

— Хочешь, чтобы я приехала?

Рей согласилась и повесила трубку, чувствуя, как слезы подступают к глазам. Что значит, она разговаривала прошлой ночью? Последним, что удавалось вспомнить, было логово чудовищного существа!

Страх подступал к горлу так, что ее тошнило, и Рей метнулась в ванную.

В любом научно-фантастическом ужастике встречались монстры, которые силой оплодотворяли женщин. Врубив свет, Рей задрала футболку, проверяя живот, потом напрягла его, ощупала на всякий случай и сунула внутрь себя два пальца — глубоко насколько могла, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии каких-либо странностей. Но на ощупь все было как обычно. Она чувствовала себя нормально.

Помыв руки, Рей решила принять душ. Следовало успокоить нервы. Вдруг Роуз приедет, и краткую амнезию как рукой снимет.

Уже после, одеваясь, Рей услышала звонок в дверь. Она поспешила открывать и с порога обняла Роуз, вызвав у той нервный смешок. Приятно было снова увидеться с подругой. По крайней мере, хоть что-то в этом мире оставалось нормальным.

— Ну как ты? — спросила Роуз, закрывая за собой дверь.

Меряя шагами свою скромных размеров кухню, Рей покачала головой. Кожа отчего-то стала липкой, горячей, а синий фартук на крючке слился с белой стеной.

— Мне нужно в больницу, — пробормотала Рей. Она потерла глаза, но теперь фартук раздвоился. — Может, съездишь со мной?

— Погоди… Зачем тебе в больницу?

Склонив голову набок, Роуз жестом пригласила ее присесть за кухонный стол. Старенький, почти антикварный, с какой-то воскресной барахолки. Рей давно собиралась покрасить его в белый.

Сделав глубокий вдох, она села напротив Роуз. И вытянула руку ладонью вперед.

— В пещере я дотронулась до каких-то водорослей, — начала Рей, ее пальцы предательски задрожали. — С тех пор рука светится, и… мне кажется… они _распространяются_.

Скрипнул стул — Роуз, прищурившись, наклонилась. Аккуратно взяла Рей за запястье и нахмурилась:

— Да все с ней в порядке.

— Она… Она _светится_!

— Должно быть, ты ударилась головой, — со вздохом «утешила» подруга и, улыбнувшись, похлопала Рей по плечу. — Если тебя тянет полежать, валяй, а я пока приготовлю нам что-нибудь перекусить. Кстати, ты голодная? Может, лучше вздремнешь?

Рей вырвала свою руку из пальцев Роуз и с недоверием уставилась на нее. Кожа мерцает, и слепому видно! Что на Роуз нашло?

Покачав головой, Рей решительно встала:

— Я еду в больницу, думаю, что-то…

— Я в самом деле хочу, чтобы ты отдохнула, Рей.

Все замерло. Точнее, все в квартире остановилось, возможно, и мир снаружи — тоже, в этот миг Рей смотрела на Роуз, а та с улыбкой смотрела на нее. Роуз не моргала так долго, что Рей начала понимать — здесь что-то не так!

— Если у меня галлюцинации, — попыталась отшутиться Рей, — мне стоит показаться врачу.

— В этом нет необходимости, — уголки рта Роуз растянулись еще немного. — Именно здесь с тобой все будет очень хорошо.

— Все-таки я съезжу, Роуз.

— Он предпочел бы, чтобы ты осталась в постели.

Холод пронзил живот — Рей медленно распахнула глаза, чувствуя, как по спине ползут ледяные щупальца ужаса. Роуз по-прежнему оставалась неподвижной.

_Он предпочел бы, чтобы ты осталась в постели._

Боже… Что это значило? Что?! Как поступить прямо сейчас?

Веки Роуз опустились — она моргнула, безжизненно-медленно, с не сходящей с лица улыбкой. Как робот, выверенным движением она подняла свое тело со стула, заставив Рей оцепенеть.

— Почему бы тебе не прилечь? — наклонила голову Роуз. — Он очень бы хотел, чтобы ты легла.

— Роуз, — Рей сжала губы, борясь с подступавшими слезами. — Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь. Дай мне пройти.

Подруга вздернула брови:

— Пожалуйста, ложись, Рей. Он настаивает.

Ну уж нет. Ни за что!

Рей молча бросилась к двери, прежде чем Роуз успела схватить ее за шиворот. Только очутившись у пожарной лестницы, Рей осмелилась бросить испуганный взгляд за плечо. Не теряя времени, она распахнула дверь.

Там, двумя ступеньками ниже, стоял По. И этот тоже улыбался. Его глаза светились желтым в полумраке.

— Пожалуйся, ложись, Рей, — произнес он.

Она захлопнула дверь и помчалась к лифту, мимо Роуз, с улыбкой стоявшей на пороге квартиры. С бешено бьющимся сердцем, срывая дыхание, Рей не сводила с нее глаз, пока не свернула в коридор к лифту.

Но, повернув за угол, Рей истошно заорала, когда увидела, что там ее ждет Хакс, — склонив голову и улыбаясь, как двое других, с такими же горящими желтыми глазами. И он скользящим шагом двинулся к ней.

— Пожалуйста, ложись.

— Нет, нет… — Рей замотала головой, пятясь от него. — Пожалуйста…

— Он предпочел бы, чтобы ты легла, Рей.

Единственным путем к спасению оставался пожарный выход, через окно в спальне — мимо Роуз. Зловещие шаги Хакса приближались, и Рей осознала, что другой дороги попросту нет.

И тогда она увидела По — и вскрикнула: он появился из-за угла, странно переставляя ноги, как Хакс. Он позвал ее по имени, но Рей уже сорвалась на бег и влетела в квартиру — Роуз сидела на кухне с отсутствующим выражением лица, и Рей, не теряя ни секунды, кинулась прямиком в спальню.

Захлопнув за собой дверь, она трясущимися руками повернула замок. Сердце сжималось в груди, и, тяжело дыша, она медленно попятилась к окну.

И тут услышала стрекот.

От этого звука Рей зажмурилась, у нее задрожали губы. Возникшее совсем рядом щупальце убрало волосы с ее шеи — последовали новые переливчатые трели, и она ударилась в слезы. Как?! Как он _сюда_ попал?!

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — шепотом взмолилась она. У нее застучали зубы, когда щупальце погладило ее по виску. — Пожалуйста…

Кайло возвышался у нее за спиной, так близко, что Рей чувствовала его дыхание в волосах. Теперь щупальца с нескрываемым любопытством касались ее со всех сторон, а его руки обхватили ее за живот, но она не смела пошевелиться. Как он смог ее найти? Что сделал с ее друзьями?

Он предпринял попытку развернуть ее к кровати, но Рей с криком принялась вырываться. Разразившись негодующими щелчками и стрекотом, Кайло повалил ее на пол и оседлал, прихватив щупальцами за запястья, чтобы сломить сопротивление.

— Нет! Нет! — Рей билась что было сил, пока он расстегивал на ней джинсы и в раздражении сдергивал их до колен. — Пусти! Пусти меня!..

Осклизлое прохладное щупальце прошлось по животу. Рей окаменела, чувствуя, как эта штука пробирается ей в трусы.

У нее перехватило дыхание, а Кайло переместился ей за спину, продолжая странно прищелкивать. Два других щупальца обвились вокруг ее бедер, раздвинули их, позволяя ему прильнуть к ней, а следом он руками задрал ее футболку. Рей не могла оторвать взгляда от щупальца, извивавшегося в ее трусиках, и сдавленно застонала, когда оно провело по щели, слегка потягивая присосками кожу.

Она уперлась спиной ему в грудь, съежившись, едва толстое щупальце настойчиво полезло внутрь. Слезы покатились по щекам, но, вопреки всему, Рей не испытывала отвращения — хотя стоило бы. Кайло с воркованием поцеловал ее висок, и в следующее мгновение какая-то особо навязчивая присоска начала поддразнивать клитор, пока щупальце уже орудовало внутри. Рей поджала пальцы ног, испугавшись, что сейчас кончит.

— Пожалуйста, — прохрипела она, закатывая глаза. — О боже… Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня…

Щупальца сжали ее запястья и бедра, не позволяя избежать неминуемого оргазма. То, что двигалось внутри нее, пошло хлюпало, заполняя ее собой до краев, пока Рей не начало казаться, что ее вот-вот разорвет! И это случилось — всхлипывая и кусая губы, она принялась безудержно кончать. Все тело дрожало, безвольно вздрагивая на полу. Кайло мягко стрекотал ей в волосы.

С гулко бьющимся сердцем Рей учащенно дышала. Кайло с трепетной осторожностью вынул щупальце и нетерпеливо сорвал с нее лифчик, чтобы тут же стиснуть ее грудь обеими руками. С азартом подростка он принялся мять податливую плоть, но Рей слишком ослабла от страха и усталости, чтобы протестовать.

Она всхлипнула, когда он притянул ее к своему паху. Что-то, до ужаса _напоминавшее_ возбужденный мужской орган, уперлось в нее, но Рей не помнила у него ничего, похожего на пенис, тогда, в той пещере. Она без особого успеха ерзала под напором решительных щупалец, пока Кайло не наигрался вдоволь с ее сосками. Возбужденно задышав, Кайло издал стрекот и потянул ее к себе на колени.

Никуда не исчезнувшее _что-то_ начало проталкиваться в Рей, и она, выпучив глаза, затрясла головой, но Кайло, надавливая ей на талию, постепенно насадил ее на эту штуку целиком. Его судорожные вздохи перемежались воркованием, пока Рей в панике могла только постанывать. От шока у нее отнялся голос, крик умирал в горле, а вскоре и щупальце зажало ей рот, не давая издать ни звука.

Штука внутри была здоровой и, кажется, ребристой — во всяком случае, у Рей возникало это странное ощущение каждый раз, когда оно чуть-чуть оттягивалось назад и спешило вбиться обратно. Кайло владел ее телом — щупальца держали ее разведенные ноги и прижимали ее руки к бокам, стискивая все сильнее в ритм с алчными толчками.

Рей удалось наклонить голову так, чтобы хоть немного разглядеть его член, хотя бы основание: он был такой же, как весь Кайло, — пронизанный разноцветными венами. Рей почувствовала игривый укус на мочке уха, щупальце скользнуло вниз по ее животу, чтобы дразняще простимулировать клитор, и она откинула голову и крепко зажмурилась. Нет. Нет, нет…

Но разрядка вновь сотрясла ее с головы до ног, и Рей впилась ногтями в ладонями, глухо застонав в прижатое к губам щупальце. Кайло всхрапнул — его член задергался, запульсировал внутри нее, а руки — такие большие — легли ей на бедра. Рей сглотнула, вздрагивая от некомфортного ощущения и тяжелого дыхания на шее. Он подался вперед, начиная изливаться, каждое движение резало слух громким хлюпаньем. То, что наполняло ее изнутри, не казалось теплым, как должно было.

Наконец Кайло замедлился, а потом и вовсе замер. Рей все еще боялась открыть глаза, посмотреть, что творилось внизу, поэтому, глотая слезы, безмолвно сидела у него на коленях.

Запыхавшийся Кайло то стрекотал, то силился затянуть свою песню без слов — он обвил ее тело щупальцами и руками, прижимая к себе так крепко, что Рей начала задыхаться. Но, даже задыхаясь, она не желала открывать глаза, понимая: если сделает это, то придется узнать, было ли происходящее всего лишь кошмаром.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [As Above, So Below](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096325/chapters/58001632) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
